Mughal War Elephant
Elephants have been used in combat in India since around 1000 BC, yet during the time of the Mughals (1526-1858 AD), the War elephant reached the peak of their evolution, bearing both knight-like armor and, in some cases, a Gajnal cannon on their backs. It was the Abrams Tank of its day. Battle vs. Da Vinci's "Tank" (by SPARTAN 119) No battle written WINNER: Da Vinci's Tank Expert's Opinion The experts believed that the 360 degree firepower of the tank's cannon battery, as well as the fact that, unlike an elephant, the tank can't go berserk if it sustains damage. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Night of the Living Dead Survivors (by GSFB) NOTLDS: Mughal War Elephants: It had been hours since Ben and Barbara met and discovered the two story home in the back woods, and thirty minutes since meating the other survivors downstairs from the cellar. Ben had had most of them hammering boards onto the windows and getting weapons and other esentials necessary to outlast the night, and the ghouls that shuffled about. He had killed so many he was nauseous, hating to shoot things that were once human, once beings with souls. He looked out a gap in a window's defence, aiming his recently reloaded winchester at the night, while six bodies lie dead below the window, each with bullet holes in their skulls. Suddenly, they heard a cacophony. "What's that?" Harry Cooper said, edging towards the cellar. "Those things are attacking something, sounds like "An elephant!" Tom, the short yet muscular teenager said. He aimed a revovler outside anothe gap in the boards. "Must have got out of the Zoo over in Williby. That's all we need, a whole bunch of big wild animals running loose in the woods!" Ben said. "Wait...that's gunfire too." Henry Cooper said. Barbara remained catatonic, looking around yet mindless, speechless. The Gunshots were followed by more elephant trumpeting, and shouts in a language none could understand. Strangely, the moans of the ghouls outside were becoming less and less. What was once a great horde of sickly wails became no more. "Must have crushed them all." Ben said. "It would be hard for them to take a bite out of them; I read that elephant's can have inch thick skin in some parts. Those things had no chance." "Don't underestimate them; they have sheer numbers. More will come." Ben said, "I think we need to reconsider the cellar, fellas!" Cooper said. Ben ignored him. "Tom, why don't you- "Guys, I thought I had seen it all, till now." "What?" Ben said. Tom motioned him and cooper to come to him and look out. Standing between two old trees, under the full moonlight, was an elephant decked out in bright yellow metallic armor, with two small dark complected men riding it. The elephant branded a large chain at the end of its trunk, and its tusks had blades on the ends. The elephant trumpeted, rearing up and then slamming down, shaking the earth with its 5-ton bulk. "Good gosh! That's it, we go to the cellar- "And get trapped inside when it caves this old house in? Think, Cooper!" Ben said. "Guys, its heading straight towards us!" "Cooper: animals are afraid of fire; get jars and anything you need to make some cocktails. "...Cocktails?" "Molotov Cocktails! And hurry it up!" Suddenly a bullet passed through one of the boards. Ben looked through the gap and saw that one of the riders, the one on the back of the elephant, was reloading his gun. The Mahout was firing arrows at the house. Ben fired back, hkilling the rider on the back and hitting the Mahout in the shoulder. The ekephant was hit in the side of the head, the bullet piercing its plate and mail armor. The elephant became enraged, and ran faster. Harry Cooper snapped out of his daze and headed upstairs. Ben and Tom unloaded their bullets onto the beast, but it only enraged it further. Ben and Tom ran back before it smashed into the house. It whirled its chains with its trunk, smashing more of the dining room. Barbara had no time duck; her head disentigrated with a blow of the trunk and chains . While Ben kept firing, Tom, having no bullets left, picked up a nailboard and struck the trunk of the animal, drawing blood. The trunk wrapped around his waist and squeezed, sending blood gushing from his mouth, ears and nostrils. As Ben cussed, Judy, Tom girlfriend, ran to Tom, wrapping her arms around him, trying to get the trunk off. But the elephant grabbed her too, pulling them outside to be crushed underfoot Harry Cooper, meanwhile, made several cocktails and threw them at the beast. The Mahout was engulfed in flame, which spread over the elephant. Henry threw three of them at the elephant before it stopped its attack and turned to flee . "We got it!" Harry said. Suddenly a trumpeting was heard behind the house, on the other side. Both Ben and Harry turned to it, thinking the same thing: there's more than one... Both Ben and Harry ran to the side of the house where the trumpeting was heard. Before they could act, the elephant struck the house with a spiked ball and chain attatched to its trunk. Then it reared, pressing onto the house with its weight and strength. Ben fired from a nearby boarded up window, but had to reload before he could hit the elephant a third time. Harry above opened a window and prepared to throw his last cocktail, but the sound of the window opening alerted the mahout and the warrior on the elephant's back. Before he could throw the cocktail the mahout shot him with a hand musket, and the warrior shot three arrows into his midsection. Harry, wide eyed, fell from the house, the cocktail caught on the roof without being lit . Ben meanwhile opened up again on the elephant. The animal responded with would strikes of its mace, and eventually hit Ben on his right arm, sending him flying out of the house. Bleeding and wounded beyond hope of surviving, Ben coughed, and tried to reach for his winchester. The elephant, however, turned and knocked the gun away with a blow of its trunk. Then the animal took a hold of the valiant survivors, raised him up with its trunk, and slashed him to pieces with its tusk swords, leaving several crimson pieces Turning back, the elephant reared up and pressed itself against the house. The House eventually collapsed. Inside the cellar, Harry's wife kept trying to open the cellar door, but the downed roof pressed against it. As she ran back down stairs she noticed that her daughter, having been sick, was absent from her makeshift sick bead. She looked around and called for her, only to see her corpse, animated and heading towards her, feeling hungry. "Oh, my poor baby, Not you, not you!!" The last thing she ever saw was the little girl reaching out to her, her eyes obvious in intent Looking around, seeing that their victory is assured, the Mughals roar. "For the Mughal Empire!!" they cry All around them, however, the sudden rise in countless undead moans silenced the warriors, replacing their joy with fear... Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why the Mughal War Elephants won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Cavalry Category:Beast Warriors